The present invention relates generally to shade roller assemblies for automobile storage compartments, and more particularly to such an assembly having an end cap that is automatically locking with a vehicle interior member.
Shade rollers are well known in the art, and some designs have been very successful over the years. Typically used in SUV""s (Sport Utility Vehicles), a shade roller allows the cargo area to be obscured from view and restrains cargo in the cargo area from projectile motion in accidents or sudden stops. These shades are typically drawn from a roller cassette anchored adjacent the cargo area, either directly behind the rear seat (rear pull) between the trim panels of the rear cargo area, or along one trim panel of the cargo area (side pull). In one common design, end caps are mounted to the ends of the shade roller assembly or the roller cassette for securing the assembly in the storage area of the vehicle. When positioning large bulky items in the cargo storage area, or for other reasons, it may be desirable to remove the roller shade assembly from its mounting position. For circumstances such as these, engineers have developed end caps for shade assemblies that are spring-loaded or otherwise designed for relatively quick and easy installation and removal of the shade assembly from the vehicle.
A related concern for designers has been combating the tendency for the shade mounting apparatus to dislodge when the shade roller assembly itself rotates, or is jolted or bumped in some fashion. Various mechanisms have been proposed and developed for securing the mounting apparatus to the sidewalls of the vehicle. One such device is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,857 to Honma et al., entitled xe2x80x9cRoller Assembly For Fitting Device For Use In A Roller Blind.xe2x80x9d Honma describes a roller assembly fitting device for use in a roller blind in which a pivot is selectively locked after the roller assembly is set up in the permanent position, preventing the roller assembly from falling down. Honma""s use of a pivot retractably mounted in a sleeve is one potential design option, however, the device is relatively complex.
An additional challenge for designers results from the inconsistency in cargo space dimensions among different vehicle models, and in particular even among different individual vehicles of the same make and model. Imperfection in design and manufacturing processes ensures that even vehicles manufactured and assembled at the same facilities will exhibit myriad differences in structural dimensions. Designers have made numerous attempts to deal with this problem. One device directed to accommodating various vehicle interior widths is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,725 to Croke et al. Croke is entitled xe2x80x9cShade Assembly Mount For Vehicle Compartment.xe2x80x9d Croke has first and second attachment members positioned at opposed ends of a shade roller assembly. Croke states that the first attachment member is releasably secured to a first bracket at a fixed point, while a second bracket supports the second attachment member at varying points, depending on the width of the vehicle interior. The Croke specification further explains that the second attachment member adjusts within its bracket as necessary, allowing the shade assembly to accommodate various vehicle interior widths. The present invention is directed to a more secure and yet user-friendly solution to the installation of roller shades. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows for easy installation and removal of a shade roller while providing a secure and automatic locking feature.
In one aspect, an end cap assembly for an extensible vehicle barrier member is provided. The end cap includes a cap member movable axially from a first position to a second position, and a biasing member biasing the cap member toward its first position. A finger member is provided and is at least partially within the cap member, and defines a recess located proximate an anterior end of the finger member. The anterior end protrudes from an end face of the cap member when the cap member is at its second position. A mounting member is positioned in a vehicle interior and has a region substantially complementary to the recess. The cap member is engageable with the mounting member when the cap body is in its second position, and a portion of the mounting member matingly engages a slot defined by the end face of the cap member.
In another aspect, a removable vehicle roller shade assembly for covering a storage compartment of a vehicle is provided. The assembly includes a rotatable spindle attached to a flexible body. The assembly further includes at least one mounting cap mounted at an end of the rotatable spindle and having a cap body with an end plate. The cap body is reciprocable between a retracted position and an extended position. A coupling member is positioned at least partially within the cap body and defines a cutout region located proximate a first end. The first end and the cutout region protrude from the end piece when the cap body is at the retracted position. The assembly further includes a securing member affixed to a vehicle interior structure. The securing member has a region that is engageable with the cutout region. The assembly also includes a biasing member that biases the cap body toward the extended position, and a locking means including a first element located on a vehicle trim panel, and a second element located on the cap body. The two elements of the locking means are engageable in a substantially mating relationship when the cap body approaches the extended position.